This invention relates to a pourer plug assembly as utilized in association with a container or reservoir for permitting the pouring of liquid or product from the container and, more specifically, to an improved fastening structure which cooperates between the pourer plug and the cover of the container.
In the present invention, a conventional container such as a tin or can defining a reservoir for product therein is provided with a top wall defined by a metal cap or cover, the latter having an opening or orifice therethrough. A pourer plug of flexible material is secured to the cover to permit closing of the opening. The plug and cover have an improved fastening structure therebetween which results in the edge of the pourer plug being effectively concealed and securely connected to the cover.
In the improved assembly of this invention, the edge of the plug and the adjacent inner edge of the cover, which edges cooperate to define the fastening structure, have special configurations which cooperate to establish a solid and secure connection between the cover and plug, which connection is substantially leakproof and prevents accidental or undesired removal of the plug from the cover.
The arrangement of this invention generally includes an annular flange or bead which is integrally fixed to and projects outwardly from the base ring of the plug, which bead terminates in an upwardly projecting portion so that the bead and base ring define an upwardly opening ring-shaped groove therebetween. The cover, at its inner edge, has an annular flange which defines a radially inwardly opening groove, which flange snugly surrounds and embraces the annular bead on the plug. The cover flange has a free edge which projects downwardly into the ring-shaped groove defined in the plug to effect a secure connection therebetween. The securement of the cover flange onto and around the annular bead on the plug is accomplished by suitable tools.
The present invention will now be described in greater detail with reference to the attached drawing.